Birth of Benson
by PenPerfect
Summary: This is how I believe everybody's favorite gumball machine had his beginnings. Wanted to posted this before the Thanksgiving Special, before I get corrected by Benson's parents' names. Rated T for Pregnancy sequences, especially since gumball machines giving labor is bad and complex enough as it is.


**I planned to submit this story, but I keep forgetting about it yet I finally did it. How did I get this idea? Well, I've read a few stories on RS age regression and thought what was Benson probably like as a baby? Then this happened. **

**I had to submit this before the Thanksgiving Special premiered**

**Regular Show is owned by J.G Quintel **

* * *

Many patients have come into the hospital building for one of millions of cases that are common and even bizarre, that doctors were clueless on what possible diagnosis the patient has that not even human medical science can analyze, especially if the patient is NOT a human.

Everything was quiet and normal at the building; doctors were traveling around the building treating patients of many different cases or at the front desk filing while loved ones or acquaintances wait anxiously near the desk. The peace was then suddenly disrupted when the automatic doors opened and what was heard was what sounded like a blood-curdling scream in pain and agony that blocked the volume of the televisions.

What everyone on the floor saw was nothing like they would expect. Rather than a human couple, it appeared as what it seemed to be a group of living GUMBALL MACHINES! One was a rather vertical domed on with a mustache and had sort of a husky burgundy metal torso with a crank on the chest a slot on the groin area. He was running as he was holding to the handles of a wheelchair that was occupied by another gumball machine. Unlike the first one that was a male, this one was female due to her eyelashes and lipstick upon her wide dome head. She was gripping her metal with a crank on her chest as well and had a smaller slot in the lower area. The female was gripping her torso in pain as her ear-screeching shrieks reflected it.

"COULD YOU MOVE ANY FASTER, RICHARD?!" she cried out as she was hyperventilating.

"HEY, I ONLY GOT TWO LEGS, CONNIE! LOOK, WE'RE NEAR THE DESK!" her husband Richard, than finally screeched to a halt as the nurse's eyes widened at the couple, feeling unsure of whether or not she was delusional.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yeah! It's my wife, she's having a baby!" Richard yelled.

"Well, all I just need you to is sign some paperwork and—", the nurse started off as she gave out the forms, but the husband was too much in panic.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN RIGHT NOW?!" the woman gumball machine answered as she ripped up the forms in anger. She groaned in pain as her face was reddening; meanwhile, the people of the waiting room gave out glances to the couple.

Richard responded, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" He looked up to the nurse, "We don't have time for this! Could you get her into a room at least?"

"What's going on here?" another voice answered; it was another doctor who rushed up to the scene as Connie screamed in response as another wave of pain.

"DO YOU NOT HERE MY WIFE?! SHE'S HAVING A KID AND IT DOESN'T WANT TO WAIT!"

Richard was then yelling in pain after Connie grabbed hold of his hand. "GEEZ, WOMAN, YOU'RE CRUSHING MY HAND!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW MUCH I'M SUFFERING, JUST LIKE WHEN CLAIRE WHEN WAS BORN!"

"YEAH, I ACTUALLY AM! I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY HAND FROM YOUR GRIP!"

"Wait, you have given birth before?" the doctor asked.

"YES! I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M HAVING ANOTHER ONE!" She then felt the fetus in her kicked her torso and was about painful as her husband's comment, "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT- AAAHHHH!" Suddenly, she felt something wet between her legs and she was now in a state of panic. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Richard said in shock and fear as the water of the amniotic sac spread on the floor.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE YOU IDIOT!" Everyone in the room gasped and stared in shock. The doctor then decided that it was serious enough.

"Could someone get a stretcher in here?" he rang out finally. "Ma'am, there's already a room out, so we'll lead you there!" A couple of other doctors and nurse rushed out with a stretcher and placed Connie off of the wheelchair and on the bed. They, along with Richard in tow, ran through the emergency room doors, leaving the audience in awe of what they just saw.

"JUST DRUG ME TO PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

"_Oh yeah! Like you're the only one who's miserable right now?" _Richard said in his mind.

The doctors were preparing themselves for a bickering contest as they got into the elevator up to the second floor. Some were actually wished that they were deaf right now. It was a sigh of relief as they finally wheeled Connie into the room.

"HANG IN THERE, HONEY! WE'LL GET HELP! WHERE IS THAT DOCTOR?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Prather, what seems to be the problem?" a brunette male doctor walked through the door to meet the distressed couple.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Connie replied out and finished off with another yell in pain and continued hyperventilating. The doctor examined her, like the last doctor feeling unsure of "where" the baby is supposed to be "delivered".

"Um…Where does the-?" Dr. Prather tried to examine but hesitated, knowing that he is treat a female gumball machine in labor.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP, DOC?! IS THE BABY COMING OR NOT?!" Richard screamed as his wife gripped on his hand tightly. The doctor was stuttering, wondering of what to say; until a light bulb lit. (NOTE: If you know what I mean. If you don't, then things are better left unsaid.)

"Alright, Mrs. Marin, push!" Dr. Prather commanded. Soon after, nurses and more doctors arrived in the room for assistance in the delivery. All that was heard out through the hallways was the Connie's ear-piercing screams and Richard's overbearing comments of encouragement and/ or insult of how excruciating this experience is.

Doctors knew how irresistible labor pains were for women, especially when there is no time for them to be drugged or on antibiotics, but in Connie's case, this was unheard of. A half-hour passed by and the gumball machine woman was hyperventilating as her husband's pattern of emotion soon turned to sympathy rather than incomprehension. From all the screaming out of the couple, it was a half-hour, too long. Around two doctors left the room due to having headaches and earaches.

"COME ON, BABY! You're doing great!" Richard cheered.

"We're almost done! Hang on," Dr. Prather then placed earplugs in his ears while the couple wasn't looking. "Alright, Mrs. Marin, one last push!"

Connie gave out another long scream that seemed to have travel throughout the building and start forming a secret loitering in the hallways to witness who was the owner of those ear-piercing screeches that might have broken the sound barrier. Then suddenly, the pain in her abdomen immediately disappeared and so did Connie's energy and was breathing from exhaustion.

"And we're done!" A nurse grabbed a blanket as Dr. Prather covered what was held in his hands, which was a gumball machine that was similar to the parents, but smaller with its burgundy metal torso and top head. What made it contrast is was the glass dome head that was completely round.

"Well, what is it?" Connie asked in a whispered tone. "Is it a boy or girl?"

The doctor then stuttered in confusion. Richard on the other hand stated, "Aw, no! It's another girl, isn't it?! There goes more money out of my pocket!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connie answered.

"That means I have to spend more on two daughters!"

"Don't start, Richard!"

"Doc, tell us! Is it a girl?"

"I'm not sure how to indicate this as a boy from a girl," the doctor said.

"WHAT? You're a doctor, you should know about how to distinguish a boy and a girl!"Richard peeked above the doctor's shoulders to see the gender. "Wherever you were taught at, those professors probably got fired from not teaching you guys about child birth! It's probably just a girl, like I said!"

But then, his eyes widened "Oh, my…" he stated. Connie looked worried, "What is it? Richard?" Her husband then flashed a huge smile on his face and laughed with joy.

"IT'S A BOY! A BOY! CONNIE, IT'S A BOY! WE HAVE A SON!" was what he said with glee and even running a lap through the hallways, hollering as people stared at him. He then returned back to the room and kissed Connie on the cheek. Richard had always expected to have a son eventually, since their 5 year old daughter; Claire was not interested in doing stuff with her father. Connie was happy whether it was a boy or a girl.

"A son? I'm so happy, dear!" Connie replied, revealing her true feelings of happiness on the new arrival of their new child, yet the celebration was short lived when she realized she didn't hear a cry from the infant. "Wait, why isn't he crying?"

"The baby isn't breathing!" Dr. Prather was checking out their new son, who was moving but not wailing out for fresh air and noticed the baby's face and gumballs turning into a bluish color.

"WHAT?" the couple asked in unison.

"Nurse, take the baby into the nursery, A.S.A.P!" He handed the blue bundle to the nurse who left quickly, leaving the couple in shock.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING OUR BABY?!" roared the wife, struggling to get out of the bed; but the doctor held her down as did Richard.

"Mrs. Marin, please calm down! We need to examine your son before he's released."

"NO! NO! I WANT TO SEE MY BABY!"

"GET A GRIP, WOMAN! THEY'LL BE BACK!" Richard yelled out.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The doctor knew this wasn't Connie's mood swings from the labor as she turned around, gripped onto the doctor's coat close to her face and hissed, "YOU BETTER BRING MY BABY BACK HEALTHY IN THE NEXT 3 MINUTES BEFORE I GET OUT OF THIS BED!"

"Mrs. Marin, I assure you we will do everything we possibly can!"

The couple once again started arguing again and Dr. Prather saw this as an opportunity to escape from the scene as the nurses tried to comfort Connie and Richard's bickering. In the newborn nursery, the Marin's unresponsive baby boy was placed in a bed while the nurse was doing CPR for the baby constantly and rubbing his back gently. All that was heard was a small cough.

Then the nurse placed him in a small incubator, now that he was breathing but barely and left to inform the doctor.

Now that Connie and Richard finally cooled down and apologized. "Do you think the baby's going to be alright? It's already been 1: 15 seconds and I'm still counting." She was still in her manic moods. Richard's face then lit up.

"Well, why don't we think up some names while you're waiting?"

"Oh, you're right; we haven't come up with a name yet! Have we? What kind of a mother am I?" she sobbed loudly as Richard was comforting her. "I never even thought of a name!"

Meanwhile, a muscularly formed doctor who was actually a yeti, known as Dr. Walks was actually giving a new worker a tour around the hospital and had entered the newborn nursery. "In here is the newborn nursery for premature babies who are in need of desperate care. What is expected in here is…"

The leader was lecturing on about the function of the room, when the young bored assistant, Jared actually saw with his own eyes: An incubator. What was inside it brought his attention over; inside the incubator was what appeared to be a small gumball machine, the size of a real infant. Its gumballs were a pinkish color, indicating the flavor as bubble gum.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Jared asked himself. Making sure no one is witnessing, he looked over to see if anyone was looking. All that was seen around him were newborn infants sleeping and his mentor still lecturing on the machines. "Maybe one won't hurt."

He slipped his hand through the glass shield of the protector, placed his hand near the front part and grabbing a hold of the latch. Then, gripping and twisting it so slightly to not grab any attention, Jared was not expecting anything to blow his cover.

The living gumball machine's eyelids partially opened when he felt an immediate pinch and twist. His mouth opened up and let out a loud cry that turned into a wailing drill. His cry was so loud that it not only startled Jared and his instructor, but also awoken the babies as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was what came out of his mouth, after two minutes in the incubator. Jared tried shushing it, but it was no use. The glass dome head of his was turning red as a cherry.

"Jared, what on earth are you doing to that infant? It is placed in an incubator! Who knows what it is infected by?" Dr. Walks roared, seeing a gumball in the young man's hand. The door opened to reveal Dr. Prather rushing into the nursery, opening the incubator in shock, revealing the Marin's baby crying and squirming like he should.

"Good Lord, what is going on in here?!" He then looked to see the clueless young adult and the gumball dispenser of a child, crying for oxygen. A smile appeared on Prather's face, "Young man, what is your name?"

"Uh…Jared?" the man said worriedly.

"Do you realize what you've done? You saved this child's life, I don't how you did it, but well done!" he shouted in happiness, grabbing the lively baby. "Tell me, do you have an interest in majoring in medical department?"

"Well, I just graduated and got my PhD and I was just getting the tour, so…" Jared stuttered. Dr. Prather was just too excited and relieved to even care what he had to say. He placed the baby in his left arm and shook the man's hand swiftly.

"Welcome aboard, sir! Dr. Walks, could you please escort him to work, because he's hired! I hope you're good with kids!" The doctor then placed the crying child in a baby bed and was strolling him through the halls, leaving Jared.

"Not bad for your first day," Dr. Walks said proudly as Jared stood confused by what just happened.

"He knows I was majoring in Emergency Surgery, right?"

He had to admit, out of all the newborns he has delivered, the one in his arms is probably breaking the record for loudest cry from a newborn; his eardrums were hurting! "You're a little noisy one; you must be their kid after all".

"Ryan?" Richard answered.

"What about James?" Connie asked. The couple was still trying to come up with a name for their new son. "Daniel?" "Alex?" "Nicholas?"

"It's no use, what are we going to name our son?" she cried.

"Well since I got to name Claire, what do you think we should name our son, Connie?" he said irritable, since she didn't approved of the boy names he brought out.

"Give me some time!" Connie's train of thought was then halted by what sounded like a baby crying with one set of lungs. "How about we name him…" the wail was beginning to sound very close and she tried ignoring it.

"What'd you say?"

"I said let's name the kid..." the baby started crying again, making Connie's voice fade. She repeated, "I SAID…UGH!" Knowing how very little patience he has, Richard marched and boomed out, "HEY! COOL YOUR BRAT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK TO MY WIFE IN HERE!"

Mr. Prather ran toward the room, panting with a noisy living thing in his arms. "Mr. and Mrs. Marin, I have wonderful news! Your new son is actually healthy and breathing!"

"WHAT? HE'S ALIVE!"

What was in his hands was their baby, no longer bluish in the face from lack of oxygen, but more bright and reddish from continuously crying. Connie squealed in delight as she reached for the blue bundle that started to calm down as he was being passed into his mother's arms. She uncovered the baby's face and tears of joy started to stream down her cheeks. "Richard, come here! He looks just like you! He's so beautiful!"

The doctor sighed in relief and exhaustion, rubbing his forehead after developing a headache, "I need an aspirin."

The baby then started opening his eyes to see his new parents, "And he's even got my strong chin. That shows dominance where I'm from! And he's got your eyes, Connie! What should we name him?"

Connie looked at Richard who showed eagerness as the infant was still squirming slightly in her arms. "What about Benson?"

"What?"

"Benson should be his name! I love that name!" she said happily, but Richard wasn't convinced.

"I think the drugs you took are kicking in."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connie asked, who was feeling offended once again.

"Doesn't Benson sound more like a last name?"

"Oh, you're such a critic! I can't even name my own son!"

"Don't start with me!"

"Do you have a better idea?!"

The baby then started crying again as they were arguing and ceased them. Richard sighed in defeat, knowing it's better than no name at all. "Fine, we'll name him Benson, Benson Marin! Are you happy now?!"

"Yes and you should too."

Later on, Richard thought about it and thought it's a perfect name, because it sounded different. Richard and Connie had an awful habit of arguing, yet changing their minds in less than five minutes. Then again, it could've been the pregnancy, since Connie's mood swings did spiral out of control as did Richard's.

Her husband was holding son the entire time until Connie was well enough, drove home with Benson squirming and fussing occasionally. The proud parents could not wait to show their now 5-year old daughter, Claire.

"Oh, Claire, sweetie! Come on out!" Richard called out as their eldest daughter ran down the stairs, across the room where her grandma was knitting with her hearing aid off.

"She's here! What's her name?" Claire asked; it seemed that her grandma forgot to mention that the baby was a boy.

"Actually, Claire, you have a new little brother."

"What? I thought it was a girl! I wanted a sister!" was what Claire could respond, since she and her mom predicted they were having another daughter.

"You'll have as much fun with a brother as a sister; you just need to get used to it. This is new little brother, Benson."

Benson stared at her elder sister with curiosity and wonder. "This is him. He looks like a weird looking loser."

"Now, young lady listen! You better be nice to your brother and not do any tricks!" Claire was glaring at her parents and ran up to her room.

"I hate this family! I never get what I want!" was the last thing they heard from her, before slamming the door shut.

All they heard was crashing and screaming since she didn't want to throw tantrum in front of her parents.

"She'll get over it."

The next several months were not as bad for the Marins to care for the new addition. In this seemingly peaceful household, the family always had a habit for not using inside voices, which would disturb the other neighbors. They could even hear them through the wall. What was bad enough is the news of them conceiving a second child, since they knew their daughter, Claire is a loud like her parents.

Most families who have recently given birth to an infant would consider the first couple of weeks or months a nightmare, due to the constant crying and having to watch over them 24/7. It seemed as though Benson would start crying every 30 seconds for something, whether it's to be changed, to be fed or simply for nothing but attention. For the family, it was nothing new to them. Even their lives were considered loud.

Richard works as a construction manager. Since the construction was a thunderous job, everyone had to wear earplugs to work, especially Richard. His hearing throughout the last 12 years as a construction worker was beginning to fade out a little, because he would forget to wear them and is stubborn to wear them. Also, having deadlines and blueprints to work on weren't much of a help either since it does take his time away from the family; but someone's got to make the money somehow.

As for Connie, she is actually a dancing coach; she teaches Ballet, Salsa and Tango. She arrived back to work a few weeks after she had Benson even though she had pained muscle joints, her dancing techniques help ease her pain and got off the baby weight she was carrying. What was also great exercise was cleaning the house, even if hardly anything was dusty or dirty; later she would collapse on the couch until her daughter and husband arrive home from school and work.

Claire was 5 at the time when she joined in the gymnastics team and karate. Out of her friends, she was the loudmouth. She spoke vociferously, that she even irritates the students, including the teacher. Claire would even be to the principal's office for disruption in class. She was also very spoiled, since she knows that to get what she wants, she has to yell for it.

But, the recent problem since Benson was born would be the fact that Richard and Connie would always find a topic or subject to bicker and argue about, completely muting out their infant son's cries.

The parents' arguments would last for more than an hour, only to be stopped by Connie's good hearing or Claire informing them. It would take them a while for them to hear something when they tire from hearing each others' outbursts. Connie would arrive in the room to care for Benson and his needs, shushing him.

During the evening, the couple and their daughter were asleep, the only time when the house was quiet enough. That is until a familiar sound was heard from the baby monitor on Connie's dresser. "_Benson's up again? Even Claire wasn't that fussy!_ ", she thought. Turning in her warm sheets, she expected her husband to take care of his son, yet he wasn't budging. "Richard, go and see what Benny's crying about."

"You brought him to this world; you do it," he complained while groaning. As the couple argued groggily, a door creaked opened to reveal an irritated Claire rubbing her eyes and tiptoed into her brother's room, closed the door and flicked the switch light up the room, which was ironically pink since her parents thought they were having a daughter before and didn't have time repaint it. To Claire, it was kind of funny when she thought about that.

The five year old, placed her focus on the crib in the corner of the room, where guarded between the wall of bars laid Benson, squirming and fussing, which was the reason why she couldn't sleep. She glared at the helpless infant and whispered, "What's going to take for you to shut up?" Knowing that she won't expect an answer from his brother, Claire let down crib bars to grab a hold of the still crying baby, placing her right hand on his rear and her left hand on his back, rubbing Benson. But she was having a hard time.

_What Mom does is harder than it looks!_

Claire then attempted to swing and bounce him around as she was rubbing his back, like how she has seen her mother do at times. But then, an idea appeared into her mind; she carried Benson into her room to see a small music box on top of her dresser. Then they returned into Benson's nursery, with the baby still fussing. "Hopefully, this'll shut you up," Claire said as Benson sniffled a little while staring in curiosity, wondering what's lies in that box and that thing on the side of it, which was the twister.

The older sibling cranked the music box a few times, open the top. Benson saw nothing but he heard something from that box. The music played in a sweet sound, which was soothing to the baby that he ceased his crying; after a few seconds, all that was heard was the tune of the music box and the occasional cooing of the baby.

She then smiled to herself with pride, "Huh. That was easy. It's not as bad as I—" her sentence was ceased when she heard a small burp from behind her back and then felt a wet sensation on her shoulder and was scared of what was dripping on her arm. Claire slowly brought Benson to her face to see mouth covered with something gross, green and dripping. She then let out a scream, waking her parents and rushing into the room.

"Claire! What did you do to your brother?!" Richard yelled as Connie scooped the baby in her arms to wipe off the vomit and spit off of his face.

"He threw up on me! That's what happened!" their daughter replied as she tries to rub the green spew off of her shoulders. She then eyed the baby in anger, "One day, you'll pay, Benson. You'll pay." Claire stormed out of the room and into the bathroom; this was the reason why she would be better off with a sister because they don't throw up on you!


End file.
